


Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Jewish

by bewareofitalics



Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareofitalics/pseuds/bewareofitalics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not the first time we have spun dreidels!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Jewish

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005.

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

“Shin.”

Guildenstern sighed in disgust as he put his last coin on the pile. “That’s it, then. You’ve won.”

“Have I?” asked Rosencrantz.

“Clearly,” said Guildenstern. “My coins are gone, your coins are not, therefore, you have won. Congratulations.”

“You went first,” said Rosencrantz. “It’s my turn.” He reached across the pile to grab the dreidel, then spun it.

“Gimel,” read Guildenstern. Rosencrantz’s face fell. “As I said before, congratulations.”

Rosencrantz plucked a coin from the pile and unwrapped it. “Mazel tov,” he corrected, popping the chocolate into Guildenstern’s mouth.

Guildenstern smiled indulgently. “Clearly.”


End file.
